


The Child He Never Had

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Caring Marr, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OOC Marr, Post-Sith Inquisitor Class Story Ending, Protective Marr, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zash is a creep and an abuser, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Darth Marr is well beyond the age to have children of his own, and sometimes, in the very back of his mind, he regrets it. When a young Sith, a former slave coming from nothing, carves his way right up into the Dark Council itself, Marr doesn't hesitate to take him under his protective wings.Marr & Sith Inquisitor bonding time, because it's good for the soul.





	The Child He Never Had

Ahiyah didn't feel much of a guilt when he emptied his churning stomach onto one of the walls of the Korriban Academy; he'd never been a big fan of the place, to put it nicely. The fact disturbed him much more was that Darth Marr, his brand new colleague on the Dark Council, was a witness to that disgraceful act.

The session after he defeated Thanaton was short, but the fight was cruel, leaving him weak and wounded. Ahiyah barely made it to the end of the meeting without throwing up or passing out.

"Do you need help, child?" Marr asked, and although he'd referred to him as such when scorning Thanaton for not being able to kill him, now that one word sounded completely different from the senior Council member.

Now that 'child' sounded kind and almost worried. That's why Ahiyah didn't tell Marr to go to Hell by pure reflex; and because he bore a healthy dose of fear of the terrible Warrior.

"Just a cup of water and a long sleep" the young Sith muttered and tried to continue his way to the lower levels of the Academy, but he had to lean against the wall for support as he dragged himself toward the elevator slowly.

"I think I can help with that" Marr said, and the next thing Ahiyah knew was that the scary Sith simply picked him up when his legs gave in under him.

"Wha...?! Hey!" he yelped, shocked and pretty freaked out as Marr strode through the labyrinth-like corridors of the Academy, most probably toward his chambers.

Ahiyah wasn't small by any means, but he was well in the average man-size. Marr, on the other hand, was a huge, muscular, and surprisingly gentle giant who could easily carry him in his strong arms.

"You're wounded and exhausted, and you're barely standing. You need rest, child, so I'm going to make sure you get it. Moreover, you're a fresh Dark Council member, everyone saw you defeating Thanaton, and they know you're vulnerable right now. Don't think they wouldn't use it against you!"

"So you gonna... protect me?" Ahiyah asked, easing up a bit in the other Sith's arms, dropping his head on Marr's shoulder; it wasn't particularly comfortable, but he was too tired to care.

"For now." Marr's voice was deep, comforting, soothing, and it had a unique accent Ahiyah could've recognized anywhere.

Plus, he knew that Marr was a really normal guy for a Sith, calm, centred, practical, never unnecessarily violent. Perhaps he could afford to trust him; for now.

Meanwhile, they've arrived at a simple durasteel door, and Marr let them in with a bit of help from the Force. Inside, he put Ahiyah down gently, making sure he was standing more or less steadily on his feet before he went to find him a towel and something to sleep in.

"Take a shower, child" he said, and Ahiyah obeyed without a word.

When he was done with the shower and put up the shirt Marr gave him (it was so big for him that it ended below his knees), an unsettling thought crept into Ahiyah's mind: his late master Zash saw him as her property, in every possible way. What if Marr wanted it as well? Ahiyah didn't feel ready for any kind of sexual activity so soon after Zash's borderline abuse, but he knew that right now he'd have been helpless if Marr did want to have him.

"Don't worry, child" the Warrior said when Ahiyah left the bathroom and joined him in the smaller bedroom of the apartment. "You do look lovely, but I'm not interested in these kind of things anymore. And even if I wanted anything like that with you, I'd surely wait until you're fully recovered."

"How did you...?" Ahiyah stammered, blushing so hard that his face turned almost as red as his messy dark crimson hair.

"You think pretty loudly, for one. And for two, I've heard just enough about how Zash had treated her apprentices to know that most probably you've had your more than fair share of it" Marr answered. "Personally, I find it disgusting and a blatant abuse of power, but my fellow Council members don't share this point of view, so they let her continue. I'm sorry you've had to go through that. Zash is a good riddance."

"Yeah... she is" Ahiyah nodded, feeling quite relieved.

After that definitely awkward conversation, Marr instructed him to take off his shirt so he could tend to his numerous injuries like deep bruises and ugly burns from Thanaton's Force lightning attacks. Despite having such huge hands, Marr was very efficient in his task, and he made sure he didn't cause Ahiyah more pain than absolutely necessary.

"Here, it's done, you're going to be all right in no time" he said after applying the last kolto patch and helping Ahiyah to put back his shirt. "Try to sleep, child."

"My name's Ahiyah. Ahiyah Kallig."

It still sounded strange, even having a surname, let alone being the heir of an ancient Sith family; when he'd begun this journey of becoming a Sith, his only goal was to survive it. Now he was a powerful Sith Lord, a Darth and a Dark Council member; it felt overwhelming.

"You'll get used to it" Marr encouraged him, patting his cheek gently; his palm was so big it could've covered Ahiyah's whole face.

"I hope so" he whispered, trying to smile bravely. "Thank you for the help, Darth Marr."

"Don't mention it. Concentrate on healing and getting stronger, understood? I'll leave you to it, young Kallig. Good night" Marr said and left the room, switching off the light on his way out.

Ahiyah sighed and lay down, careful not to agitate his still tender injuries. He closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, with a last vague thought that he'd never felt so safe with Zash, ever.

**The End**


End file.
